The present invention relates generally to bearing assemblies, and more particularly to a coated seal housing structure suitable for use in a gas turbine seal assembly.
Coated structures such as seal housings can have strict tolerances requiring even, sharply-angled corners. Coatings are applied to substrate surfaces, and delamination and irregularity of coating deposition can create imperfections in corners of the resulting coated structure. In seal assemblies, irregularities in corner location near intersections of facing parts can increase wear and/or introduce part failures. Some coated seal housings include chamfers at ID annular corners of substrates to reduce chipping and delamination. Chamfered substrate corners can produce irregularities in coated ID corner location that are harmful to adjacent components.